Les chroniques de Bree
by Thylwath l'archiviste ereinte
Summary: Les enfants innocents manquent à la pelle ! Il y aura toujours des villageois assez crétins pour laisser leur progéniture vagabonder et se faire enlever par des créatures douteuses... Mais il y aura aussi une bande d'aventuriers non moins naïfs pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas...
1. Prologue

**Bibliothèque de Minas Tirith,**

**72****ème ****année du règne d'Elessar Telcontar (ou Aragorn II)**

_L'étude entamée déjà depuis plusieurs années tâche de relever la présence des Istaris sur la Terre du Milieu au travers de tous ce que peuvent nous apporter textes, poèmes, chants, lais, pièces, carnets de voyage, témoignages, traditions « curieuses », voire des manuscrits des conseils des Rois de l'Arnor (très peu de textes nous sont parvenus à ce jour, pour l'essentiel, ils proviennent de Fornost et ont été gardé par la communauté des Rangers dont notre Roi était jusqu'à peu leur chef)._

_La période concernée est (au moins) la 2__ème __moitié du 3__ème __âge. Cette période est sans doute plus longue, mais nous n'avons encore que trop peu de certitudes. D'autres témoignages, d'autres recoupements sont nécessaires pour relier ceux-ci à des faits historiques indiscutables et affiner notre estimation de l'arrivée des Istari. Pour autant, de récents travaux, basés sur l'étude comparative des langues et dialectes pratiqués en l'Arnor et leur évolution au cours des siècles tendent à montrer que cette arrivée se situerait vers l'an 1000 du 3__ème __âge. Mais bien sûr, ces constations sont basées sur les éléments dont nous disposons et qui ont été analysés à ce jour. La tâche reste donc immense._

_Quant aux régions, la présence des Istaris est avérée aussi bien en Arnor, mais aussi au Gap de l'Isen, en Mirquebois, au Mont Erebor, au Rohan et à Minas Tirith même durant la « Guerre de l'Anneau »… Certains dires énoncent même la présence de certains d'entre eux en l'Est lointain et inconnu au-delà du Dorwinion et de la mer de Rhûn et qu'ils y résideraient encore… Là encore, le champ d'investigation demeure une immense friche._

_Ci-dessous est présenté un texte extrait d'un carnet d'un commerçant du milieu du 3__ème __âge, probablement quelques années après la grande peste, qui lui servait tout à la fois de journal que de livre de comptes. Son déchiffrage fut assez difficile pour ne pas dire hasardeux, d'autant que l'auteur nous semble, même quelque 1500 ans plus tard, assez facétieux. Ceci montrera au passage la difficulté de la tâche entreprise… mais aussi son intérêt car elle nous enseigne aussi les petites histoires qui peuplèrent ces époques lointaines et qui les rendent vivantes malgré les siècles écoulés._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronique de Bree**

Quelque temps après certains faits (racontés un peu plus loin) qui secouèrent de leur train-train tous les habitants de cette paisible contrée de Bree, un voyageur arriva fort tard aux portes de Bree sous une pluie battante. Après de longues palabres avec les gardes qui surveillaient la porte de Bree, celui-ci parvint à force de patience et de persuasion à entrer dans le village et à trouver, non sans fulminer à l'encontre des deux « étourdis » qui avaient fait tant de difficultés à le laisser entrer, un endroit sec au « Poney Fringant ». Là heureusement, Maître Poirredebeurré était encore affairé à servir des clients plus nombreux que d'habitude et l'accueillit sans problème. Ils se connaissaient visiblement même si on ne pouvait dire que c'était de vieux amis.

Le voyageur, un vieil homme barbu en habits de voyage bien fatigués, avait posé son bâton aux étranges sculptures contre le mur et s'était assis à une table non loin. Il avisa Poiredebeurré qui s'avançait pour prendre commande et lui demanda des nouvelles de la région. Il lui raconta alors une étrange histoire où plusieurs témoignages se mêlaient. Je ne l'écoutais que distraitement au début mais elle se fit au fur et à mesure si intéressante que je restai fort tard à l'écouter. Plus tard, je me fit répéter certains passages par Poirredebeurré et enquêta auprès d'autres habitants du coin qui me livrèrent moult détails pour combler certains zones d'ombre. Enquêter est un bien grand mot : en fait, dès que les premiers eurent compris que je m'intéressais à ce « grand événement », même de loin, certains vinrent spontanément me débitèrent leur propre version de l'histoire. Après recoupements et quelques tris, en voici une autre version... de ce qui peut sembler être une histoire abracadabrante. Elle l'est par bien des aspects, et j'ai plus d'une fois décidé d'arrêter cette chronique. Et pourtant… je l'ai mené à terme car, finalement, il s'est peut-être bien passé … « quelque chose»…

Il y a quelques mois, vers le 15 du mois de Nórui, juste avant l'été donc, une étrange compagnie arriva à Bree. Je dis étrange car son assemblage était visiblement très disparate : un Hobbit, du nom de Bilgro originaire de la Comté, voyageait en compagnie d'un grand Homme, Hordom je crois, sûrement un Dunadan à la description qui m'en a été rapportée, et d'un autre qui ressemblait à « un vieil arbre sec et noueux », surnommé Onn' Guiness. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs versé dans les arts médicinaux. Il y avait aussi une grande femme, munie d'une grande épée, à l'étrange accent, Valkyria, accompagnée d'un elfe, Lesgodas, qu'elle appelait « Tonton» paraît -il. Et enfin, il y avait aussi un nain, Dain ou Tabdejar.

A ce moment, deux enfants, Pommette et Galehaut, avaient disparu de Bree et d'un petit village non loin, Combe, et on leur aurait proposé de les retrouver contre forte récompense (100 pièces d'or ! m'a confié en aparté Poiredebeurré… Ces gens sont-ils si riches ? J'ai du mal à le croire).

J'ai été étonné qu'on leur fasse confiance si vite, mais il m'a été raconté qu'ils avaient déjà rendu service à quelques personnes du village quelques mois auparavant.

Toujours est-il qu'ils acceptèrent d'aider à retrouver ces enfants et se mirent rapidement au travail. Après avoir écouté les ragots de tavernes à Bree, Staddle, Archet, Combe, discuté avec le soi-disant crétin du village et dormi (si j'ose croire ce que disait ce personnage dont l'intarissable flot de paroles n'était pas toujours ni compréhensibles, ni intelligibles), avoir visité le gros Erwin, discuté avec le voisin Bolphin (en pétard qu'il était à l'époque mais qui jurait ses grands dieux qu'Erwin et lui étaient devenus de grands amis depuis), appris que des croquemitaines se promenaient dans la lande, que des plaisantins venaient gratter aux fenêtres la nuit, que les 2 enfants ont disparu depuis une semaine, trouvé une amphore avec des runes gravées dessus dans un champs entre Bree et Staddle, mal dormi comme pas mal d'autres gens quelque temps auparavant, ces aventuriers se mirent en marche vers le bois de Chêt... tout en se questionnant sur des rêves que tous ou à peu près avaient « partagés » la nuit précédente (j'ai évoqué certains détails plus loin sans vraiment comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, je l'admet).

Bref, le lendemain de leur arrivée, le 16 donc, il semble que les aventuriers (je rapporte les paroles de villageois d'Archet qui les ont vus revenir en piteux état) ont trouvé dans le bois de Chêt « un joli coin pour jouer à cache -cache et ont eu des mots avec quelques « lutins » qui avaient eu la même idée, mais avant eux. « Strike, plongeon, danse acrobatique et swing à la volée », ils firent preuve de beaucoup d'adresse. Bilan: 20 orcs laminés, 2 comateux, un nain vacillant, un elfe plein de merde, un mage fumé et un animiste toujours aussi acariâtre, Galehaut - car il fut retrouvé là-bas - pas content que les aventuriers aient massacré ses compagnons de jeu (ses « copains les lutins » comme il disait alors mais il ne s'en souvient plus, je lui ai demandé) qui avaient il y a quelque temps mis en fuite un petit homme trapu, basané, avec des yeux bridés, chauve, habillé de fourrures et de bottes de peau... (un chasseur dirais-je).

La vision de Tabdejar le nain (semble-t-il) nous éclaire ( ?) sur ce qui s'est passé dans ce bois…:

_Alors, ok, certai ns cassent de l'orc comme cela, on rentre dans une pièce, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a, on fout un grand coup de marteau à droite en rentrant... et strike... pâté pizza... mais c'est pas sympa pour l'orc... y pensait marquer des points l'orc en se cachant, y pensait..._

_Mais des fois, de face, comme cela, à un contre un, l'orc y sort un 100 et vlan... vache qui rie, elle pisse le sang... elle se convulse par terre, se tortille bêtement, avec un bras qui pend, à peine rattaché à l'articulation de l'épaule par un faible ligament pas complètement cisaillé par le cimeterre vengeur de l'orc... Faut dire qu'il était vengeur celui-là... mais c'est vrai quoi, son pôte avant il avait subi la colère de onne guinness et de son marteau ... faut pas faire chier onne guinness quand il n'a plus que son marteau et qu'il a déjà lâché toute sa purée de sorts... et pan dans l'orc... un premier 100... et vlan, explosé qu'il était le bouclier de cet espèce de demi-portion orquesque de nos ... et au round d'après... un re 100 du même Onn Guiness dans cette fucking bloody face de rat de nos... et une cervelle collée au marteau du suce dit onne guinness... alors on se disait: "tout cool" les deux derniers... "no soucis", d'autant plus que le nain de service il avait désarmé son orc attitré et on pensait tous que la vache qui_

_rie, une demi bouchée elle ferait du nabot noir qui pue et se chie dessus... (hein, papa leche godas... c'est bon la m… d'orc…)._

_Et puis v'la le moment où cela a failli mal tourné. Un 100 dans la gleu de vache qui rie qui lui colle, le nabot visqueux au cimeterre pas propre... et un bras qui tient à peine... bon qu'on s'dit, le Onn Guiness y va nous arrêter les eaux d'Anuminas qu'on se dit, c'est vrai qu'elle pissait le sang la vache qui rie avec ses trois blessures ouvertes... cela sentait un peu l'boudin... mais bon, y restait qu'un orc désarmé, un autre étonné du coup qu'il venait de faire et en face… Bilgro, Onn Guiness qui sortait trois kilomètres de bandage pour momifier la vache qui rie, et notre bon mage qui s'était fumé la tête en lançant un poil prématurément un sort ... no soucis.. et leche godas qu'on me dira alors... hein, il est où le leche godas... et ben comme dans la chanson, le leche godas, il a mangé un bout de caca "oh vilain tout plein... "_

_Mais bon qu'on se dit... quand le nain est là… tout est là... Non non non non non qu'il a alors dit l'orc... et pan un 99 dans la gleu du nain... ouhlala... alors qu'on se dit d'autant plus que même s'il était costaud ce nain là... il, comme qui dirait avait de s acré problème de ragnouf... on sentait bien qu'il allait falloir lui coller un tampax vite fait et un sérieux... faute de quoi... cela aller devenir assez salace..._

_Tout le monde se concentre... personne ne pensait plus à une hypothétique intervention de leche godas... et pourtant et pourtant..._

_Et vla ty pas qu'au moment où l'orc, encore tout frais, se dit, ça y est, je me démolis ce qui reste de ce nain visqueux et ensuite je me tape le hobbit... et ben comme l'aigle noir (couvert de m..) le leche godas avec trois minutes de retard sur tout le monde (il nettoyait les chiottes des orcs faut dire). Et ben leche godas se décide d'y aller à l'épée... et ben un strike qui nous a fait... et pas dans le nain ni dans vache qui rie... qui commençait vraiment à sentir le cochon saigné... mais dans l'orc.. fabuleux hasard étant donné les antécédents de papa leche godas..._

_Bon y restait quand même un orc qui était sonné et qui cherchait son épée... et là on a vu bondir le Bilgro surgissant qui de sa main gauche, étant donné que l'autre elle tient encore un peu mais pas trop... a chopé l'épée de l'orc... le reste n'est qu'une formalité, l'orc était sonné, le nain avait trois points de vie, leche godas sentait la merde, vache qui rie avait depuis longtemps déjà sombré dans un coma qu'on lui espère réparateur... le mage continuait de jouer à l'elfe songeur, Onne Guinness constatait qu'il était plus efficace avec un marteau qu'avec ses herbes..._

_Bref… no soucis... le reste devient plus tactique... et c'est une autre histoire._

Curieusement, il n'est nul fait mention dans ce récit des furieuses acrobaties du dit Lesgodas, décrit par un bûcheron d'Archet - un de ceux qui avait prêté une main secourable pour transporter les aventuriers blessés et Galehaut trouvé dans les souterrains au village - tel « l'aigle vengeur plein de merde qui surgit emplie d'une sombre humeur d'un couloir obscur et glissant, suant de viscères et de sang noir pour frapper d'un méchant coup, mortel et décisif le dernier des orcs... ».

Par contre, on apprend qu'un nain a prêté main forte aux aventuriers. Poiredebeurré m'a en effet indiqué que trois nains avaient séjourné à l'auberge à peu près en même temps et qu'ils y étaient restés plus longtemps que prévu car ils avaient été attaqués par des orcs à l'ouest entre le pont aux Arbalètes, qui délimite la Comté, et Bree. Et que l'un d'entre eux, le plus jeune surnommé Nills, s'était enquis de la direction prise par les aventuriers car il entendait bien « exiger réparation de ces orcs ».

Mais continuons car j'ai pu glaner d'autres détails sur ce qui s'est passé dans ce bois, et plus particulièrement dans ces ruines mises à jour… par les orcs en question semble-t -il.

Après une petite visite approfondie des souterrains, les aventuriers découvrirent une salle avec des corps (squelettes) jetés pêle-mêle. Ils y ont trouvés parmi les armes rouillées un fer de hache particulièrement imposant et ciselé, semblable à celui d'un personnage - Caer Fawl, un géant roux - qui peuple leurs rêves et un codex aux 9/10° ronges dans une cache murale. La lecture du Codex leur apprend les grandes lignes d'un drame qui s'est joué il y a ... 2000 ans? : la chute d'Amergin face à son ennemi, le Roi prêtre Khamul l'Easterling, près d'une croisée de chemins.

Au vu de la topologie, les aventuriers ont rapidement conclu que la colline de Bree pouvait être le lieu de la bataille dont ils ont rêvé.

Le retour vers Bree en carriole fut un peu difficile à comprendre. Heureusement, j'ai pu trouver le conducteur de la dite carriole, et voilà ce qu'il semble s'être passé : un vieux monsieur tout de marron vêtu, un peu bizarre, au bord du chemin est monté dans la carriole et n'a cessé de tapoter les mains de tout le monde, surtout de ceux qui étaient mal en point, avant de descendre et de partir « vers l'Est où il y a un grand bois ». Juste avant d'être baptisé "le maître des lapins" par ceux qui ne ronflaient pas du sommeil du jute. Quant à Galehaut, il se plaignait de la lumière et resta sous la cape du mage, prostré jusqu'à Bree. Mais en arrivant au village, le conducteur me confia que tout les blessés et comateux étaient alors guéris de leurs blessures et plongés dans un sommeil imperturbable et que ça « c'était sacrement bizarre »… Ils furent alors transportés à l'auberge du « Poney Fringuant », sous l'oeil bienveillant et ému de l'Animiste pas

peu fier du résultat spectaculaire de ses bandages.

Galehaut lui, fut pris de convulsion lorsque son grand -père l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'auberge pour rentrer chez eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sombra dans l'inconscience. A son réveil, il m'a été certifié qu'il ne souvint pas de ce qui s'était passé depuis la fameuse nuit où il disparut. Il semble qu'alors les aventuriers soient passés chez Erwin pour le sortir dehors, mais sans résultat. Erwin restait frappé du « Souffle Noir »…

La nuit, les aventuriers poursuivirent leur rêve récurrent : l'orage faisait rage, les éclairs déchiraient la pénombre, Amergin tomba dans la bataille, Caer Fawl ameuta des guerriers pour sortir le roi de la mêlée...

Le 17 au matin, ils partirent à nouveau dans les ruines trouvées dans le bois de Chêt, sauf le mage qui souhaita s'offrir la journée à méditer. Ils y découvrirent le "doudou" de Galehaut après avoir fait nettoyé les galeries par les villageois recrutés pour une soi-disant chasse au trésor. Et parmi les armes trouvées la veille, quelques cimeterres furent mis à jour. La nuit suivante, les aventuriers vécurent à nouveau un rêve désagréable: une dizaine de guerriers entourait le corps d'Amergin et quitta la bataille (direction approximative, le sud).

D'autres couvrirent la retraite.


	3. Chapter 3

Le 18 au matin, après une discussion avec Poiredebeurré qui raconta ses escapades de jeunesse dans les Galgals (enfin a proximité) et le 1/4 d'heure recréation (ligotage de mage et exposition au soleil, attente de convulsions et réveil de mage inconscient), les aventuriers prirent le Chemin Vert vers le Sud.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils trouvèrent Pommette, à l'ombre de blocs de pierre racontant qu'elle s'était perdue, qu'elle voulait retourner chez elle et qui parla « d'un méchant petit homme aux yeux brides qui discutait avec un non moins méchant colosse tout rasé à l'exception d'une longue tresse et tout peinturluré sur la figure, et puis tout plein d'anneaux aux oreilles, et puis une grosse hache en travers du dos... ».

Après une brève hésitation, Pommette fut exposée au soleil par les aventuriers et ramenée à Bree. Il semble que le mage lui s'est mal remis de son exposition, car des propos qui lui sont attribués indiquent qu'il voulait bien plutôt partir vers Tharbad, y fonder un comptoir, malgré la présence de Pommette… Et à leur retour, Poiredebeurré leur conta qu'un homme bossu avec un accent du sud s'intéressait apparemment à leurs exploits dans le bois de Chêt…

Après une nouvelle mauvaise nuit, les aventuriers reprirent le 19 la route du Sud, et avisèrent une colline entourée d'une couronne d'arbres. Le mage insista pour pousser jusqu'à Tharbad y fonder son comptoir (sa grande idée étant de relancer les échanges Nord-Sud, et par là même aider à reformer l'alliance d'antan entre les 2 royaumes Dunadan... un rêveur). « Complètement Fumé, le mage » aurait maugréé Bilgro.

En attendant, nos aventuriers flanqués de deux gardes de la ville tombèrent dans une embuscade, dont l'issue eut été définitive si le mage n'avait malgré tout pas fait preuve de ses petits talents en « sauvant la baraque ».

Il est mentionné l'arrivée inopinée du Roi des lapins juste après la bataille, en quête de nouvelles du petit garçon qui était prostré sous la cape du mage et qu'il avait oublié d'ausculter… Un drôle de lascar celui-là, mais bon dans le paysage… il est presque anodin.

Peu après, les aventuriers traversèrent cette couronne d'arbres « chuintante » après de nombreux tours et détours (je l'ai moi-même traversée et, à part que ces arbres sont vieux et curieusement isolés sur cette colline, il n'y a vraiment rien de remarquable, mais j'imagine que l'histoire fut enjolivée par les aventuriers profitant de la naïveté des habitants du coin…), bref ils la traversèrent pour accéder à la colline où il y avait un souterrain s'enfonçant sous le tertre au sommet de la colline (tout est effondré maintenant).

Il semble que les aventuriers s'y soient repris plusieurs fois avant de rentrer dans le souterrain et que le nain fit preuve encore une fois d'une rare vélocité. Là ils furent confrontés à un premier « squelette » dont ils purent à peu près se débarrasser, avant de continuer à progresser.

Mais voici la vision du mage des événements qui suivirent telle qu'elle m'a été rapportée :

_Simple :_

_On rentre la pièce ronde, avec moultes précautions._

_Il ne se passe RIEN._

_Il y a un puits, que Bilgro estime brillamment aussi profond que le puits de Bree, en jetant des restes d'os..._

_Il y a des marques qui descendent dans le puits. Les aventuriers ne s'y aventurent pas - pas fous..._

_Il y a un couloir qui part de l'autre coté de la pièce. Les aventuriers y vont, avec moultes précautions... le couloir s'avance, noir... les aventuriers aussi ! Il y a une pièce de chaque côté..._

_Mais il ne se passe toujours RIEN._

_Ces salles sont pleines de squelettes... de chevaux. Qui ne bougent plus._

_Donc toujours RIEN._

_Le couloir continue. Les aventuriers aussi. De nouveau une pièce de chaque coté. Coup d'œil simultané du nain et de notre valeureuse Walkyria._

_RIEN pour le nain (fumble n°1), et... un squelette pour Walkyria. Qui bouge. Qui attaque. Et le combat commence. Idem du coté du nain (2ème squelette)._

_Sauf que le nain a peur (c'est une habitude chez lui). Il fuit. Par où ? Pas par derrière, c'est plein d'aventuriers. Donc devant soi... il court, il court, le nain. On y reviendra._

_Un des deux gardes s'attaque au squelette N°2._

_Et c'est parti :_

_Walkyria manque le squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque_

_Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque_

_Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque_

_Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque_

_Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque_

_Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque Walkyria qui manque le squelette qui manque_

_Walkyria qui... l'achève._

_Et pendant ce temps..._

_Le garde manque le squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette_

_qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde_

_qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde_

_qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde_

_qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le_

_squelette qui manque le garde qui manque le squelette qui manque le garde…_

_En fait au milieu de tout ca, il y a eu deux évènements :_

_1 - le nain, courant dans le noir, crie de terreur. Et se remet à courir. Dans l'autre sens. Retombe sur le squelette 1. Là, le nain S'énerve. Le tape. Le bute (presque) (Bilgro, s'en charge, en fait). Se fait taper dessus. Bobo. Vraiment mal. Très très mal. Désormais, on l'appellera Moshe Dain. Qu'on se le dise._

_2 - Un autre squelette sort du puits. Mais les aventuriers surveillaient le puits. Donc pas de surprise. Le deuxième garde s'en occupe. Avec Walkyria qui revient. Bref, le squelette en prend plein les dents._

_Ha oui. Le nain est reparti dans l'autre sens parce qu'un squelette arrivait. Il a remplacé le squelette 1._

_Et l'histoire a continué comme précédemment. Longtemps. Et on a fini par les buter. Tous les quatre. Non mais._

_J'oubliais. Le vieux beau a lâché la purée. Il fallait. Le garde ne se sentait pas bien._

_Et Hordom ? RIEN. Je vous le dis depuis le début. RIEN..._


	4. Chapter 4

Nous bénéficions aussi de commentaires et de propos rapportés par ses compagnons (enfin qui leur sont attribués, je soupçonne aussi l'imagination des gens du coin d'être particulièrement fertile…) :

« Alors, il est mort ? » dit le mage parlant d'un squelette qui vient de prendre un gros pain dans lag'l mais qui résiste encore.

« Mais... il est déjà mort » aurait répondu quelqu'un, mais cette réplique n'a pu être attribué à qui que ce soit de manière sure et définitive (probablement Bilgro ou Lesgodas).

Conseil de l'animiste au nain après la rixe :

« Bienvenue a Mosche Dain, le nain bon pied bon œil.

Dorénavant, il faudra ouvrir l'œil, et le bon. »

Commentaire de l'elfe sur le même sujet :

« Mais alors il ne va plus voir grand chose" à propos d'un nain qui vient de prendre un gros pain dans lag'l. »

« Il ne voyait déjà pas grand chose » à propos de son casque immanquablement vissé sur ses oreilles (propos probablement attribuable à Onn).

Si ces répliques sont plutôt du genre de celles que l'on raconte en fin de banquets ou tard dans les auberges, elles ne dénotent pas moins d'une certaine solidarité sans faille du groupe qui, au lieu de gémir sur son sort et les petits maux de tout un chacun, cherche bien plutôt à se ressaisir devant une situation dramatique.

D'ailleurs, l'horreur de celle-ci n'avait pas encore atteint son point d'orgue, son apogée… Voici ce quelle fut, même si le récit semble un peu confus… Commençons tout d'abord par le témoignage de Bilgro (remarquons d'ailleurs qu'il raconte des événements pendant lesquels il était inconscient…) rapporté par ses confrères Hobbits qui vivent tout en haut de colline de Bree :

Comment Bilgro-qui-foule-de-ses-pieds-poilus-le-tombeau-du-roi sauva le monde (une fois de plus) !

Il était une fois quelques intrépides voyageurs qui aimaient bien farfouiller les tombeaux des rois. Ils commençaient par se mesurer à quelques orques gardiens, puis s'amusaient comme des petits fous à tenir le plus longtemps face à des squelettes. Ensuite, ils s'aventuraient plus profond... C'est à ce moment que nous les rejoignons, à la faible lueur de la lanterne tenue à bout de bras...

Une fois les derniers os du dernier squelettes balayés, le groupe s'avance prudemment dans le couloir, pour déboucher dans une salle de repos. Au milieu de la salle, un autel de pierre couvert de sang séché, et gravé de frises de scènes de chasse (référence au dieu Machin) à moitié effacées et remplacées par des scènes d'autre chose (référence au dieu Truc). Autour de la salle, 6 piliers (ou bien sont-ce des colonnes ?) où sont suspendus 5 personnages se reposant, 3 humains et 2 Hobbits, les tripes à l'air et le corps à moitié décomposé. Beuh. LVB se vide un peu, ca fait du bien. Bon, on fera le ménage plus tard, c'est pas tout ca, y'a un puits qui nous attend.

Note : Le dieu « Machin » pourrait être Oromë au vu des références aux scènes de chasse. Par contre, je ne vois pas du tout ce que peut-être le dieu « Truc ».

Le garde mal en point et Lesgodasses se reposent en haut pendant que les autres font le sale boulot : l'autre garde + Vachkiria devant, suivis par Hordom à la lanterne (à moins que ce ne soit LVB), Bilgro, Moshe Dain, et LVB méditant descendent prudemment dans le puits, aux marches glissantes (zip zip zip zip zip ouf tout va bien).

En bas, un couloir, et une brume délétère. Bilgro profite de cet instant de répit pour fouler de ses pieds poilus le tombeau du roi. Au bout du couloir, arrivée dans une crypte : 5 sarcophages, dont un au milieu... mais voilà-t-il pas que le couvercle bouge, une main sort, puis une tête... Le garde et Vachkyria ont le temps de donner un (petit) coup dedans la Chose avant de... s'enfuir en courant, suivis par tous sauf Moshe Dain et Bilgro (qui récupère la lanterne tombée).

Devant ces demi-portions, un immense squelette, bouts de peau parcheminée, grande épée à deux mains au pommeau d'ambre, casque incrusté de gemmes : tout est nominal. Bilgro hésite, le Nain frappe, mais malheureusement le roi squelette aussi.

Au fond du couloir, c'est la pagaille, laissez-moi passer, j'y vois rien, au secours, zip zip zip zip

tiens un garde qui tombe, Vachkyria qui réussit à sortir (on entend au lointain : « mais ma fillotte qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu fuis ? Mais ma fillotte mais mais ma fillotte mais m.. fi...ot.. m... f... »).

Pendant ce temps, le Nain recule en prenant des coups, Bilgro recule sans prendre de coups. Le nain arrive enfin à l'escalier (désormais accessible, tout le monde est remonté). Bilgro se cache dessous, le Nain monte quelques marches à reculons, toujours pressé par le roi squelette... Tout est-il perdu ? Les carottes sont-elles cuites ? L'Univers va-t-il sombrer dans l'Ombre ?

Tout à coup, Bilgro, n'écoutant que son courage, sort de sous l'escalier, et fonce dans la crypte, fouille le sarcophage du regard. Le roi squelette s'en aperçoit : « Misérable avorton ! » s'écrie-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite du Hobbit téméraire, alors que le Nain en profite pour reprendre l'offensive (de dos)...

Sentant le roi proche, Bilgro se précipite dans le sarcophage, où il a fini par repérer une forme sombre, sort son épée et commence à entailler la chose, alors que le squelette lui inflige une terrible blessure (« ouille »" dit-il stoïquement, « Et cette saloperie de cœur qui est trop dur pour être coupé par mon épée ! Bon, être un héros, OK, mais mourir bêtement, pas cool». Bilgro se réfugie dans un coin du sarcophage moins accessible, et continue son travail d'entaillage de l'objet sombre.

Pendant ce temps, le Nain a eu le temps de déglinguer un bras du roi squelette, puis l'épaule. Mais il tient encore, le bestiau, et peut toujours frapper de son autre bras, et voilà-t-il pas qu'il se retourne sur le Nain, et que Bilgro, encore coincé dans le sarcophage, en profite pour tenter une sortie puis faire diversion ! La suite est connue, le Nain ne dure pas longtemps, LVB et quelques autres reviennent, repartent, reviennent, Bilgro s'échappe dans le couloir avec le ballon, s'écroule devant Hordom qui prend le relais, poursuite dans les escaliers, zip zip zip zip zip Haaaa tiens LVB a sauté, Hordom réussit à sortir et passe à Lesgodas avant de se faire plaquer, Lesgodas pique le sprint de sa vie avec son point de vie restant et C'EST LE BUT ! La foule en délire acclame les vainqueurs. LVB a pansé le Nain, et termine de panser LVB quand le roi squelette s'effondre sur Hordom. C'est à ce moment qu'un peu de terre tombe sur la tête du VB !


	5. Chapter 5

Visiblement, tous les membres du groupe y sont allés de leur propre point de vue. En particulier, le « VB » (c'est l'animiste, visiblement marqué par l'épreuve) aurait exprimé ainsi sa perception de la scène:

Alors que Bilgro vient de récupérer le cœur a la sortie du cercueil, le pack squelette se rue sur lui sauvagement. Formidable feinte de Bilgro qui esquive derrière le sarcophage de droite.

OH ! Coup bas du nain qui plaque le squelette par derrière, donnant l'occasion à Bilgro de passer dans le couloir. Mais, que se passe-t-il ? Bilgro, à bout de force, s'effondre au pied du mage qui récupère le ballon (euh non, le cœur), et qui se rue dans l'escalier, talonné par LVB, encore vert.

Extraordinaire remontée du squelette qui s'est violemment débarrassé de Dain (qui gît bêtement dans son sang). Le squelette est maintenant sur les talons de l'animiste qui préfère sauter de l'escalier (5m de haut) plutôt que de se faire marcher dessus.

Hordom arrive à l'étage, avec le squelette lancé a fond sur ses talons, aura-t-il le temps d'atteindre la ligne ? Non ! Le squelette le plaque in extremis, mais le mage a le temps de faire une passe a Lesgodas, en embuscade qui s'envole dans l'embu adverse. C'est formidable ! GOAL !

JRTM : Jeu de Rugby de la Terre du Milieu.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas trouvé d'explications raisonnables quant à cette curieuse signature qui concluait la diatribe que Poiredebeurré m'a rapportée mais je peux dire qu'elle fût l'objet d'explications les plus farfelues qu'il soit mais je n'ai pas voulu les rapporter ici.

Mais en comparant d'autres témoignages (surtout ceux des deux gardes embarqués dans cette drôle d'équipée), on arrive à quelques contradictions ou a peu près :

En fait le nain était déjà par terre. L'aide soignant avait déjà traversé le terrain pour venir le soigner, mais était reparti aussitôt ayant oublie son éponge miracle au fond du couloir.

Les 2 gardes, n'écoutant que leur courage, ont alors foncé par derrière, mais quand l'adversaire s'est retourné un poil trop tôt, ils se sont ravisés et se sont bousculés à qui mieux mieux pour rejoindre finalement et au plus tôt les vestiaires.

Alors, le soigneur (le vrai) qui était à proximité du nain pour le soigner vu que l'aide soignant avait oublie son éponge sur le banc de touche au fond du couloir a attiré le regard de l'adversaire, qui, privé d'opposant et fort énervé au demeurant par l'avorton entrain de jouer à cache-cache, se décida de se faire le soigneur.

Dans le même temps, Bilgro s'est précipité vers la sortie, l'animiste / soigneur aussi opérant ainsi l'un de ses replis stratégiques dont il a le secret, suivi de l'adversaire décidément toujours en pleine forme.

Bref la fin semble s'être déroulée ainsi

Le grand méchant, dans un dernier hurlement s'est effondré sur le mage qu'il venait de plaquer, pendant que Lesgodas, après avoir rattrapé la passe parfaitement ajustée du mage, effectue le plus beau sprint de sa vie vers l'air libre et son azur, puis ayant jeté le cœur subitement en feu, se souffle sur les doigts pour calmer ses brûlures...

Au sous-sol, l'animiste patauge dans l'eau croupie et s'évertue à soigner ses camarades inconscients. Un garde l'observe, l'air incrédule, les bottes dans la même eau, se doutant d'avoir raté quelque chose a un moment donné et ne sait plus bien pourquoi il est ici, alors qu'il s'évertuait à remonter ces escaliers glissants (il le sait depuis qu'il est descendu) et obscurs. A moins qu'il n'ait changé de décision à un moment donné, au milieu de la pagaille...

Au-dessus donc, le mage est sous un tas d'os, de peaux parcheminées et de lambeaux de cottes et de vêtements, reprend certainement ses esprits. Le deuxième garde n'a pas fini de se poser la question comment il a pu louper son adversaire qui ne s'est même pas préoccupé de lui prêter la moindre attention... Et Walkyria, elle court.

Un témoignage de Lesgodas apporte quelques précisions supplémentaires…

Tout fut assez confus... Au fond du trou, l'animiste qui venait juste de terminer son dernier bandage sur Bilgro, sentant que la galerie menaçait de s'effondrer gueula aux individus restés en haut de venir à son secours.

Tandis que l'elfe resté dehors continue de souffler sur ces doigts (« Ouch ca brûle cette saloperie ! Mais, au fait, où est ma fillotte ? »), ca s'affaire rude a l'intérieur. Tout commence à s'effriter, le mage émerge de dessous le tas d'os et se précipite en bas avec le garde ; l'animiste (avec la lanterne) et le mage se partagent Bilgro, les deux gardes empoignent le nain, au bout duquel reste toujours attaché un bilboquet. Et c'est la remontée...

Des pierres commencent à tomber, et à peine ce petit monde a-t-il mis le pied sur l'escalier que la galerie s'effondre derrière! Vont-ils en réchapper vivants ? Ca tombe de plus en plus, mais on ne traîne pas. LVB et le mage sortent, le bas de l'escalier s'effondre derrière le dernier garde (« FOOOOONCE ! »), la clef de voûte de la salle du haut se descelle et plonge dans le trou, passant à quelques pouces du nain et de ses porteurs.

Enfin le premier garde sort du trou, le deuxième pousse le nain hors du trou et sent les marches se dérober sous ses pieds. Il a juste le temps de s'accrocher au bord... Plus de peur que de mal, et après la remontée dans le boyau d'accès, tout le monde se retrouve au soleil (« sauf ma fillotte, mais où est ma fillotte ? »), alors que le tumulus s'effondre en engloutissant à jamais les restes du roi, sa couronne aux joyaux et son épée, les os de sa garde et les quelques victimes encore accrochées aux piliers dans la salle de sacrifice. !

On retrouve la fillotte, on observe un mec qui s'enfuit à cheval, on rentre, on retrouve le roi des lapins (pouf pouf au bout de trois tu ne seras plus borgne, un deux trois).

Explications : le cœur découvert par le gros Erwin, jeté dans le fossé et cache du soleil pendant quelques jours, dans la boue, l'envoûtement d'orcs et d'enfants, la récupération du cœur, la tentative de restauration du royaume... Et puis le gros Erwin n'est plus malade. Au dodo !

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde va sortir, Bilgro annonce qu'il préfère rester dans l'auberge (« y'a trop de soleil dehors ! ») Courte course poursuite dans l'auberge, on chope le Bilgro, on va l'exposer au soleil ! Bilgro se débat ! « Non, pas le soleil ! Arrrg ! » puis il tire la langue au groupe : « Ha ha ha, je vous ai bien eu ! ».

L'animiste s'apprête à lui balancer un bon coup de poing dans la figure, mais, cut au noir, le film s'arrête brusquement, jetant un voile de pudeur sur la scène d'une rare violence qui s'ensuivit.

Voilà, je n'ai pas voulu ajouter plus de témoignages (ceux-ci devenant de plus en plus douteux) à cette étrange et fascinante histoire. L'hiver n'aurait d'ailleurs pas suffit à compiler tout ce que les gens de ce pays, que l'on croît (à tort…) si paisible, ont à dire sur ces étranges événements qui secouèrent la région cet été là…

Par contre j'ai pu apprendre que les aventuriers restèrent quelque temps à l'auberge pour se reposer et assistèrent aux trois jours de fêtes qui ponctuent le milieu d'année et qui furent particulièrement réjouissants. En partie en fait, car ils partirent le 2ème jour et Poiredebeurré ne put me dire pourquoi même si je suis convaincu qu'il en savait plus long qu'il ne prétendait…


	6. Remerciements

d'après le scénario "Le Coeur Séché" de Jean-Philippe Jaworski, dit Usher, publié sur Couroberon

Avec mes plus plates excuses à l'auteur (et mes remerciements)

(et bien sur un grand merci au groupe)


End file.
